I'm Your Imprint, Not Her!
by JazmynnMikaelson910
Summary: Kyla Armstrong is a young teenage Quileute tribe witch. As a tribe witch, Kyla is also a tribe protector but also a pack helper and ally. She is in love with Jacob, but what happens when Bella arrives back into town? What will happen when Jake phases? What will happen when Jake imprints on Kyla but wishes he had imprinted on Bella? Will Jake fall in love with Kyla?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Your Imprint, Not Her!**

Kyla Armstrong is a fifteen year old teenage girl. She is a member of the Quileute La Push tribe. Her appearance is 5'2 in height, russet brown tan skin, gorgeous roundish almond brown eyes and jet black hair. Her personality is nice, smart, brave, stubborn, sarcastic and extremely sassy. She may sound like a completely normal girl but she has a deep dark secret that not everyone knows, she's a witch! As a tribe witch, Kyla is also a tribe protector but also a pack helper and ally. She's best friends with Jacob Black, Embry Call and Quil Ateara V. Unbeknown to those three she's also really close friends with Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron and Sam Uley.

Hey guys so I've been wanting to do this story for quite a long time. I loved the Twilight books so much, but I got to say I didn't absolutely love all of the movies. But one thing I absolutely did love about the movies was the La Push pack! They were basically the only reason why I watched those movies, because I love werewolves and they are so hot, pun intended lol. I think Taylor Lautner is really hot so I really wanted to do a Jacob/OC story. Now this story is going to take place throughout all of the movies but with my take on them and I am giving you guys a little warning here that this story is not going to be very kind towards Bella and the Cullens. Ok so now hopefully you guys will like this story.

 **Chapter 1**

 **(Kyla POV)**

When I wake up this morning, I wake up in a really good mood because me and the boys (Jake, Embry and Quil) are going to the beach to just hang out, I don't think we'll be cliff diving because it is so freaking cold! But we'll still be together and get to have lots of fun. So I change out of my pajamas and put on some dark wash jeans, a dark purple shirt, black and grey tennis shoes and a cool print cardigan sweater on top to keep me warmer. I look at my reflection in my mirror and thank the gods for giving me a gorgeous tan skin that doesn't need me to add makeup or bronzer so I don't look like a ghost. I quickly run my fingers through my hair to somewhat fix and tame it before exiting my room and going down the stairs to the kitchen. I live in a two-story house that looks more like a townhouse because it's somewhat small but the two floors deceive you into thinking it's bigger. I live with just my mom, Aiyanna, as my dad died a little over three years ago. My dad was Quileute but he was not a warlock nor did he have the wolf genes. My mom on the other side is also Quileute and I inherited my witchy gene from her.

As I walk inside the kitchen I'm a little surprised to see both Sam and Billy (Jake's dad) sitting down on the chairs by the table talking with my mom. They all look up at the same time when they hear me walk in.

"good morning Kyla" Billy says to me with such kindness that make me smile and walk up to him and give him a hug. "morning Billy" I say. (He has always been like a father to me even when mine was still alive).

"morning everyone" I say to which both my mom and Sam say morning. After I grab myself a bowl of cereal and sit down to eat I glance at all of then worriedly and ask. "is everything ok?"

"yes dear everything is fine. We were just discussing how it might not be long before Embry and Jake phase" my mom says making me a little surprised but not too much as I knew it would happen one day.

"really? Who do you think will be first?" I ask as I continue eating.

"probably Embry" Sam says.

"what about Quil?" I ask.

"he isn't showing any of the signs yet, but of course old Quil will let me know when he does" Sam said to which Billy and my mom nodded their heads in agreement.

"so honey I know that they are your friends and you love spending time with them but you also have to remember your responsibilities as a protector of the tribe and pack. Sam and the pack might need your help and you will have to drop everything in order to help them…" my mom said seriously.

"yeah mom I know. I'll always be there when you need me." I say directing the last towards Sam to which he nods in appreciation.

"and you also have to remember that until they phase, if they all phase, you can't tell them anything about the supernatural world" my mom says making me roll my eyes a little bit to which Billy smiles a little bit.

"yes I know mom, you've only told me that like a million times" I say good mannered.

"yes well I just want to make sure that you and everyone in our tribe will be safe. Besides you have been given so many responsibilities, much more than I was because for years our warriors did not get their wolf genes awoken cause vampires didn't live so close to us." My mom says making me nod and take a deep breath because I do know that I was given so many responsibilities thanks to the Cullens moving back into Forks and forcing those with the wolf gene to start phasing again.

"oh I almost forgot to mention this! Charlie told me that he just picked up his daughter Bella from the airport and took her to his house where she'll be living now. And actually I should be going to pick up Jake and then go over to Charlie's house" Billy said and I immediately felt my heart drop at the name of Bella. I know Jacob has been like seriously in love with Bella since we were all kids. I have never met Bella but I can honestly say I don't really want to.

"Kyla I know you, Jake and the other guys were planning on hanging out, but Jake told me to tell you that he's sorry but he won't be able to go with you guys. I'm sorry." Billy says to me as he rolls over to me and pulls me down into a hug.

"it's ok… thanks Billy take care" I say before waving back to Sam and my mom and walking out of the house, heading over to meet with Embry and Quil.

Later when I'm with both Embry and Quil we decide to not go down to the beach but go down to Sue's dinner to grab a bite to eat.

"I can't believe Jake ditched us!" Quil exclaims as I sip into my soda.

"yeah I know right?!" Embry agrees. "And all because Bella, a girl he hasn't seen since we were kids is back in town!"

"you know for the longest time we thought he was making her up as his imaginary girlfriend because none of us ever met her but now I guess she really is real" Quil says to which they both laugh before stopping when they realize that I'm not laughing with them.

"hey Ky, are you ok? You're really quiet" Embry says making me look up at him making him freeze when he sees that my eyes are getting watery, I hadn't even realized that I was starting to cry until Embry asked me if I was crying.

"what's wrong baby girl?" Quil asks me seeing as even though we're all the same age they are all months older than me.

"I'm sorry… it's nothing" I say wiping my eyes dry really fast and trying to put on a brave face.

"no it's not nothing! You hardly ever cry Kyla. You know you can tell us anything" Quil says taking my hand between both of his in a comforting way.

"is this about Jake and Bella? About Jake liking Bella?" Embry asks me making me freeze a little giving him the answer he was looking for. "oh my god! You like Jake?" He almost screams it out loud making Quil's eyes widen in shock and then recognition.

"shush! Can you say it any louder?!" I whisper yell at Embry making him cover his mouth with his hand and me roll my eyes.

"since when?" Quil asks laughing slightly at Embry still having his mouth covered.

"since we were kids, at first it was just a crush but now… not so much" I answer.

"why didn't you ever tell us?" Embry asks finally removing his hand from his mouth.

"at first because I didn't want you guys to make fun of me, then because I thought it was just a simple crush and then I don't know, I was afraid you'd tell him"

"we would never! Ok maybe we would have" Quil says making us all laugh.

"are you gonna tell him?" Embry asks me.

"I was planning on telling him pretty soon but now with Bella being back I don't know…" I say. _I was actually planning on telling him but a part of me has always been terrified because what happens when he phases and he imprints on someone else?! Why did my life have to be so complicated! I'm a witch and the guy I've been secretly in love with for the past two years is meant to pretty soon phase into a werewolf!_

"I'm sorry Kyla…" Embry says as he gives me a quick hug.

"it's ok guys… I'll be fine"

"of course you will! You're a sassy girl who doesn't give a shit!" Quil says making us laugh. _Oh did I forget to mention?! Not everyone in the tribe knows about me being a witch just like not everyone knows that the wolf legends are true as well. Only the pack, imprints or should I say imprint because so far there's only Emily, and the tribe council leaders. So no, neither Jake, Embry nor Quil know about my witchy powers. Not only that but ever since Sam phased Jake, Embry and Quil started having their theories as to how he got so buff and why he wore almost no clothes even in Washington cold weather. They started saying that he was taking steroids, selling drugs, starting a gang. Those theories continued even more when soon after both Paul and Jared phased and stopped being friends with them and joined Sam's "gang". I've been trying to stay in the middle obviously not hating on the pack when they do but also not letting them know that I never stopped being friends with the "gang" and that in part I'm also part of the "gang". It's times like these that I feel like a double agent!_

"you know what? You're right! If Jake would rather prefer a pale face, then that's his loss!" I say to which they both clap before we all leave the dinner still laughing.

After dropping both of them off at their respective houses I drive over to Sam and Emily's place.

"hey Em!" I announce my arrival as I enter the house. Emily pops her head out from one of the rooms smiling. "hey Kyla! I was just about to start cooking, you want to help me?"

"sure! What are we making?"

"hot dogs and burgers" she says as she comes over to give me a quick hug and then we both head into the kitchen. As we are cooking I decide to listen to some music so I wave my hand in the direction of the living room, where the music stereo is, and I magically turn it on.

"I am still not used to that" Emily says to me as we both start to dance a little to the beat of the music.

"oh but you're used to seeing your fiancé turn into a huge wolf?" I tease her giggling.

"well I've known about him a little longer than I've known about you" she responds smiling.

"true" I say. We then continue cooking, dancing, talking, and just having fun. In the short time that I've known Emily we have already gotten so close and she's already like my big sister and me like her little sister.

After the sun goes down later that day, I head on home. I say goodnight to my mom and then head up to my room. I decide to take a shower. After I put on my pajamas which consists of black legging type ish bottoms and a baggy slightly off the shoulder short sleeve shirt that covers my butt. I'm about to lie down on my bed and go to sleep when I hear a little rock hit my window. I walk over to it and look down gasping a little at seeing Jake down there looking up at me before gesturing for me to come down. I sigh and roll my eyes but I still open my window and walk out of it, there is a little ledge there so I hold on to it and with experienced practice of doing this many times, I start to slide myself down until I'm low enough to jump.

Since I'm a witch technically I'd be able to jump all the way from my window or even higher and land perfectly unharmed as we possess somewhat heightened senses and abilities. But since this is Jake and he doesn't know I have to put on a show, for now at least.

"hey I just wanted to come over and apologize for ditching you guys" Jake says.

"it's ok. Your dad told me why" I say pulling my arms in seeing as it's super cold outside.

"yeah I know can you believe that Bella is back! I mean it's great! Isn't it! I can't wait for you to meet her! You're gonna like her!" Jake exclaims slowly breaking my heart.

"hey! Yeah it's great, I'm so happy for you" I say interrupting before he completely crushes me but I'm still happy for him. All I've wanted was for him to be happy, I was just hopping it'd be with me.

"thanks Kyla. You know you really are a great best friend" he says making me swallow hard an give him a small smile that I know won't reach my eyes but I know he's too excited that he won't notice.

"anyways… I just wanted to come over and apologize and say that I'll make it up to you I promise" he says excitedly.

"I count on it. Because you don't just ditch me, your best friend, without paying the price. You now owe me a great day of pure fun, mayhem and chaos" I say putting on my extremely serious face but a smirk on my face gives me away making us both laugh.

"I promise. Goodnight Kyla, have very sweet dreams" Jake says as he gives me a tight hug, kisses my head and then takes of running.

"goodnight Jake" I whisper to the empty air around me. I take one good look around me and then at seeing no one, I teleport myself up to my room. I love teleporting but it always make me extremely tired and weak but since I'm about to go to sleep anyways I don't mind. I quite literally drop on my bed and very quickly fall into a deep sleep.

 **Ok so what did you guys think about this story? Please let me know. I really hope you like the idea of a Jacob/witch OC story. In the next chapters I will explain more her abilities and powers, but this chapter was more like an introduction I guess. In the next chapters I will also include more OCs, OCs who will be the later on imprints of Embry, Quil, Seth and maybe even Leah. Oh and also about Leah I was thinking of making her be friends with Kyla? What do you guys think about that?**

 **Ok so thank you guys for reading this story and please don't forget to follow, favorite and review. I love reading your comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Your Imprint, Not Her!**

Kyla Armstrong is a fifteen year old teenage girl. She is a member of the Quileute La Push tribe. Her appearance is 5'2 in height, russet brown tan skin, gorgeous roundish almond brown eyes and jet black hair. Her personality is nice, smart, brave, stubborn, sarcastic and extremely sassy. She may sound like a completely normal girl but she has a deep dark secret that not everyone knows, she's a witch! As a tribe witch, Kyla is also a tribe protector but also a pack helper and ally. She's best friends with Jacob Black, Embry Call and Quil Ateara V. Unbeknown to those three she's also really close friends with Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron and Sam Uley.

Hey guys I am so sorry it has been almost two months since I posted the first chapter to this story! Ok for those of you who asked yes there will be some Bella and Cullens bashing but not over excessive. Also yes for a while Jacob is going to be not such a great friend and he's definitely going to be in denial for a while because of his obsession with Bella, but it will eventually be a happy ending for Kyla and Jacob. Ok now hopefully you will enjoy this next chapter.

 **Chapter 2**

 **(Kyla POV)**

Today after waking up and getting dressed in dark wash jeans, grey long sleeve top, black boots and a black super warm cardigan, I go downstairs to get something to eat before leaving for school. I obviously go to school in the La Push reservation. It has been two days since Bella arrived back into town and Jacob and I talked outside my room. I sincerely want to be happy for him but I just can't.

"morning sweetie" my mom says as I walk inside the kitchen.

"morning mom" I respond as I grab a plate of the breakfast she just finished cooking. After finishing my breakfast and saying goodbye to my mom, I left the house, got in my car and headed over to school.

As soon as I exited my car and locked it I felt someone carry me from behind making me squeal in surprise before hearing laughter. I soon realized that the guy who carried me was none other than my secret not so secret crush, Jacob making me slightly blush. As soon as he puts me down I turn around and playfully punch him in the arms making him fake an ouch! Next to him are Embry and Quill laughing so hard they might actually faint from not getting enough air in their lungs.

"you guys are mean" I playfully pout at them before heading inside the school making the three of them rush after me apologizing making me smirk at them.

"seriously?! You always get us" Embry whines at me always being able to manipulate them into thinking I'm upset when in reality I'm just messing with them.

"and yet you guys never learn" I say smirking as I walk over to my locker, open it and get my some of my books out. While we wait for the bell to ring we start hearing whispers and people mumbling something making us all turn to find out what the big fuss is about, when we notice that both Paul and Jared are walking down the halls of the school heading to their lockers as well, surprising us all as they ditch school a lot. Everyone thinks that they are in gang and are trying so hard to be super big bad guys on steroids but unbeknown to everyone they are members of the pack and are working to protect the entire tribe against vampires and everything else.

This is actually the first time that Jared and Paul have been back in school since they turned as they had to be away from anyone they could possibly hurt while they were learning how to control their anger and their wolves a little bit better. I'm actually quite surprised to see that they both are here seeing as I thought they would take turns but I guess there wasn't much activity today and Sam decided that he could handle it himself.

"I see Jared is finally gracing us with his presence" Jacob says sarcastically from where he's standing next to me glaring at both Jared and Paul.

"Jared and Paul skip school for weeks and now when they finally decide to show up they look like Sam. Guess they're now part of his steroid drug gang" Embry says angrily making me frown at them before glancing at both Paul and Jared and giving them a little smile to which they briefly return it before walking away.

Then the bell rings and we each head over to our respective classes. Hours later at lunch time as I take a seat in one of the lunch tables waiting for the guys to show up my two girlfriends sit down next to me squealing.

"OMG! Paul and Jared look so HOT!" one of my girlfriends, Lali squeals again.

"seriously Lali?! You have been squealing the same thing over and over for hours!" my other best friend Mai short for Maiara says rolling her eyes in exasperation making me chuckle a little.

"well I just can't help it! They are gorgeous! I don't even care if they are doing drugs or in a gang if they just keep looking like that!" Lali says making Mai and I share a look before we both roll our eyes in what feels like unison. Mai is a fellow witch like me but Lali is 100% human.

"they're not doing drugs!... I mean I don't think they are" Mai said covering her little slip up.

"so how would you explain how different they look, act and behave?" Jacob said as he, Embry and Quill finally joined us at our table.

"I don't know… maybe they are just growing up. I mean they are seniors now" Mai says.

"well whatever is going on with them who cares! They want to act like jerks and not hang out with us then fine we don't need them anyways" Quill says making both Mai and I roll our eyes yet again and sigh in defeat.

We continue talking about other things and having fun and eating for the remaining free time in our lunch before the first bell rings signaling that we should start heading over to our next classes. As we head over to the entrance Embry and Quill accidentally slam into Kim (the shy and extremely studious junior girl in school) making her trip and slam into Paul and Jared who were also walking by the entrance.

Me and Mai walk closer to them quickly to make sure that not only is Kim alright but that Jared and Paul won't lose control of their wolf.

"what the hell?!" Paul says pretty loud but not quite screaming yet.

Jared turned around quickly grabbing unto Kim's arms as to prevent her from falling down after slamming into the wall bodies of Paul and Jared. As soon as Kim realized that she was not going to actually hit the ground she opened her eyes which instantly connected with Jared's making them both gasp. Jared looked like he was being hypnotized by Kim's eyes and both me and Mai instantly gasped as well when we realized what had just happened.

"holy shit!" I breathed out. _Jared just imprinted on Kim!_

"are you ok?" Jared finally asked Kim as he was snapped out of his daze by Paul elbowing him in the stomach.

"y-y-yeah I'm f-fine" Kim stuttered out feeling overwhelmed by the look that Jared had been giving her. _Oh wow this is perfect! Kim has always had a massive crush on Jared and now that he's imprinted on her they'll be together!_ I thought.

Everyone then started going back to their classrooms including Kim, Jacob, Embry, Quill and Lali. Jared was still frozen on the spot while Paul was smirking at him probably thinking of all the ways he would tease him about this later.

"OMG! I'm so happy for you! You imprinted on your first day back at school! Lucky you!" Mai squealed at Jared jumping on him giving him a quick hug.

"yeah congrats man" Paul gave him a hard pat on his back.

"and Kim is a great girl" I say giving Jared a quick hug as well.

"what if she doesn't like me" Jared whispers making us three laugh at him before realizing he's actually concerned.

"dude! Kim's been crushing on you since middle school" I say. "really?" he says surprised making us all nod. We then rush over to our classes and barely make it in time without getting into any extra trouble.

Hours later when school is thank goodness finally over, and we are all either getting into our cars to leave or just walking but we are all so ready to leave school this Monday. As we are in the parking lot we hear a wolf howl sound in the distance making me, Mai, Jared and Paul snap our heads up as we hear it and understand the urgency behind Sam's howl. Jared and Paul both quickly sprint into the woods and follow the direction of the howl while me and Mai look at each other in question.

"I can't go. You know I have to head back home to my dad" she whispers to me as we are careful that the other guys won't hear us as they continue their conversations. Mai's dad is human and her mom was the witch just like me. her dad is aware of the supernatural world and he disapproves of it as he blames the supernatural for Mai's moms' death.

"I know. I'll go" I whisper back to her but Jacob hears me.

"go where?" he says making everyone in our little group look towards me.

"sorry guys I gotta go. My mom is waiting for me" I say feeling bad for lying to them but I know they'll find out the truth soon enough and there will no longer be any secrets between us. After getting on my car and speeding away I head in the direction that I heard the howl coming from and thanks to my witches sixth sense, we are always able to find our way to the members of the pack if we just focus.

I arrive to some sort of warehouse which is surrounded by crime scene tape. I slowly walk inside following my instincts that the guys are inside. I'm right because as soon as I walk inside I see both Paul and Jared in their wolf forms walking around the place and it seems like they're sniffing the place. I then notice Sam standing there in his human studying the place with worry in his face.

"what happened here?" I ask not even startling them as I'm sure they had smelled and sensed me even before I arrived.

"a man was attacked and killed by what the police is calling an animal attack" Sam responded finally glancing over at me making me frown at his words.

"a cold one?" I ask already knowing the answer but he nods anyways.

"was it the Cullens?" I ask looking around.

"it doesn't smell like them but we're not sure" Sam responds. A second later Paul shifts back to his human form making me wave my hand in his direction and magically put some shorts on him making him briefly smirk at my quickness to put some clothes on him.

"it has to be the Cullens. Who else could it be?" Paul growls his hatred for the Cullens and vampires in general made very clear.

"we don't know- yet… and we don't attack blindly not knowing who is our enemy" Sam says.

"the Cullens are vampires! They're already our enemies!" Paul growls back making Jared shake his wolf head.

"yes they are but we still have to make sure if it's them behind this attack before we break the treaty" Sam respond calmly but the authority is very clear.

"alright let me do a spell to see if I can identify their scent and essence" I say before I sit down on the floor with my legs crossed. I mutter a spell and make appear a couple of candles around me to help me channel.

" _incendia_ " I say making the candles light up.

" _sic ego essentia memoriae sit Nescivi quis fecerit_ " closing my eyes, I mutter my spell over and over again as the candle lights flicker and intensify.

After a few minutes I open my eyes and blow out the candles.

"so?" Paul asks impatiently.

"I now have the scents memorized. There are three distinctive scents so that means it was three people who did this. I don't know if it was the Cullens as I don't know their scents, I would have to memorize all of their scents in order to figure out" I say.

"and how are you planning to do that?" Paul asks.

"I could go over to their place and-" I start saying before I'm interrupted.

"no way" Sam says.

"they wouldn't even know I was there. All I would have to do is cast a little spell and voila." I say.

"ok fine you can go but you're taking one of the guys with you" Sam says giving in to my idea.

"you guys can't step foot on their lands. That would be breaking the treaty. It's ok Sam I can be in and out of there fast enough that they won't even know what hit them" I say reassuring him making him sigh in defeat and nod giving me his permission.

I then gather up my stuff and head out of the warehouse and into my car. I then drive over to the Cullens house but park my car pretty far away and just on the outskirts of their territory. I then walk closer and closer to their house but I'm still far away far away enough that they won't be able to sense me at least not unless they are really focusing hard.

I then again sit down on the floor with my legs crossed and start chanting out my spell being careful to not chant too loud so they won't be able to hear me easily.

" _essentia memoria tenere et odore simile_ " I chant and I feel the forest around come alive at the magic surrounding me making the wind pick up a little rustling leaves.

 **(Third POV)**

All of the Cullens were relaxing in their home each doing their own things, when they were surprised by the sudden winds that out of nowhere started picking up.

"what is going on?" Esme asked concerned about what was going on.

"I don't know the weather for today mentioned nothing about major winds" Edward said.

"I can't see anything! I can't see anyone's futures" Alice said freaking out making everyone get even more confused and concerned.

"we should check around the house and try to figure out what is going on" Jasper said rationally. They all head out of the house to try to figure out what is going on.

They decide to split up into groups to stay safer. As Alice, Edward and Carlisle start walking in the direction of where Kyla is casting her spell she is able to sense them coming closer and closer to her, she quickly mutters another spell " _audeamus mihi_ " instantly cloaking her in an invisibility spell that also prevents others from not just seeing her but also sensing, hearing and smelling her.

She continues to finish her first spell of finding out if the Cullens were behind the attack. She finished the spell just as Alice, Edward and Carlisle are right in front of her. They can't see her but she still gasps.

"I feel like whatever it was it started here" Alice says.

"yeah what do you think it was?" Edward asks to which the other two just shrug their shoulders.

Kyla can start to feel her body weaken as holding up a cloaking spell is not easy and it is starting to seriously drain her. She starts to feel something wet slide down her nose and she lifts her hand to it revealing that her nose is starting to bleed.

"do you smell that?" Alice suddenly asks.

"yeah it smell like blood" Edward responds as they all look around alarmed as to who is bleeding and why.

Kyla realizes that she won't be able to hold up her cloaking spell for long so she does the only thing that she can think off on such short notice, she teleports herself away not forgetting to also teleport her car.

She teleports herself to her house along with her car trying to make sure that her car doesn't land on top of her. As soon as she materializes on her front porch with her car a few feet away she feels herself completely drain as she feels herself fall into darkness quickly causing her to faint.

 **Ok so what did you guys think about this new chapter? Also sorry for leaving you guys on a cliffhanger but I was going to get busy and it was super late that it just ended like this.**

 **Please don't forget to follow, favorite and review. I seriously love reading your comments. Thanks guys.**


End file.
